Forever and Always
by SweeneyToddRules
Summary: Mrs.Lovett singing forever and always by Taylor Swift to Sweeney. What will his reaction be?


Once upon a time, I believe it was a Tuesday when I caught your eye

**Wow you must have a good memory then.**

And we caught onto something

**Yep we did. We both got really sick.**

I hold onto the night, you looked me in the eye and told me you loved me

**Once and it was the ale not me…..Ok maybe I do like you and I did that knowing what I was saying**

Were you just kidding?

**No. I was dead serious.**

'cause it seems to me, this thing is breaking down

**Is it bad she is actually scaring me?**

We almost never speak

**You annoy me but I don't go singing about it.**

I don't feel welcome anymore

**Good. That means it is working.**

Baby what happened, please tell me?

**Fine I will tell you. STOP CALLING ME BABY!**

'cause one second it was perfect, now you're halfway out the door

**Wow I rather be fully out the door.**

And I stare at the phone, he still hasn't called

**What is a phone? Where do you come with these lyrics?**

And then you feel so low you can't feel nothing at all

**Wow depression problems. Join the club.**

And you flashback to when he said forever and always

**So sorry then. You probably heard me talking to Lucy.**

Oh, and it rains in your bedroom

**Wow then I need to fix my roof don't i? **

Everything is wrong

**I know it is so why say that again?**

It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone

**So you blame me for bad weather now too? Wow and I thought I was cold.**

Cause I was there when you said forever and always

**Dang it why cant you forget it like you forgot Albert.**

Was I out of line?

**Your always out of line so nothing new there.**

Did I say something way too honest, made you run and hide

**No. I got locked up in jail for a false charge.**

Like a scared little boy

**WOOOAH you have pushed it now! I am not a scared little boy! You are now on my darker side then normal!**

I looked into your eyes

**And you would now see my anger.**

Thought I knew you for a minute, now I'm not so sure

**Good! I don't even want to know you right now.**

So here's everything coming down to nothing

**Good. I like that because then we wouldn't know each other.**

Here's to silence that cuts me to the core

**My normal day then.**

Where is this going? Thought I knew for a minute, but I don't anymore

**Good I like this.**

And I stare at the phone, he still hasn't called

**Annoyance rising because you wont tell me what a phone is.**

And then you feel so low you cant feel nothing at all

**Ok you must be repeating yourself to show a point to me.**

And you flashback to when he said forever and always

**Which of course is not working.**

Oh, and it rains in your bedroom

**At all because I don't care how much it rains at all.**

Everything is wrong

**Good my job is working then.**

It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone

**Well then it isn't me so you cant blame me HA HA.**

'cause I was there when you said forever and always

**Get over it.**

You didn't mean it baby, I don't think so

**Your back on my bad side because of calling me baby.**

Back up, baby, back up

**You are in the darkest place ever now.**

Did you forget everything

**I wish I just choose to hide it from you.**

Back up, baby, back up

**Mrs. Lovett stop this right now!**

Did you forget everything

**I really wish I did so I wouldn't be so sad all the time mourning my poor wife.**

'cause it rains in your bedroom

**I am going to throw you in a oven.**

Everything is wrong

**Someone wants to join there pies.**

It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone

**Or maybe give you a hair cut.**

'cause I was there when you said forever and always

**I will find a way to send you to jail.**

Oh, I stare at the phone, he still hasn't called

**Really.**

And then you feel so low you cant feel nothing at all

**I thought having a picnic was bad but this is worse!**

And you flashback to when we said forever and always

**More like you.**

And it rains in your bedroom

**You are going to be raining blood from your oven soon!**

Everything is wrong

**Stop it now.**

It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone

**I really wish Albert was here to slap you.**

'cause I was there when you said forever and always

**No wonder he didn't like you. You sing way to much.**

You didn't mean it baby, you said forever and always... yeah

**Finally it is over. I managed to keep a blank expression throughout that despite my thoughts wow. **


End file.
